Coz you bring out the best in me
by ShinuTsuki
Summary: TRANSFERRED TO AUTHOR 'ShinuHoshi'. Sequel out titled 'Darkness: Sleeping on the wing'!!! COMPLETED!!! Hakkai x OC
1. Chapter one: Onechan

Hakuryu was traveling towards the sun. The usual merrily gang was still the same. You'll see Gojyo and Goku fighting. Hakkai smiling and saying his famous "Maa maa.". And of course Sanzo who has some veins starting to pop out of his head, shouting "Urusai! Baka-zaru!"  
  
After a few more minutes 'Click' Sanzo took out his extortion gun.. The two quickly moved away from each other and looked at the others opposite direction. It was as if nothing happened.  
  
"Maa maa, still the same. Right, Hakuryu?" He smiled. "kyu." Sanzo holstered his gun and placed his right hand on his forehead. "We'll arrive there for at least. an hour." "Great."  
  
They we're headed for the town of Yuhei.  
  
(--------------------------(  
  
After forty minutes they arrived there. It was kinda fast because Gojyo and Goku had to start this fight, the cause; Gojyo accidentally stepped on Goku's foot. Sanzo threatened that he'll blow up the truck if they don't go any faster and Hakuryu. well. got scared.  
  
Sanzo was the first one out, followed by the mumbling Goku and the cool walking Gojyo. Hakuryu turned back into a white dragon. Hakkai quickly positioned himself standing. Hakuryu placed his body on Hakkai's left shoulder and his head on the other. He fell asleep.  
  
They walked towards the city. Then Sanzo got bumped by this guy who was walking so fast. He didn't even say sorry. When they looked back at him he was gone.  
  
"Oi, Sanzo. There's something inside your cloth. What is it? Ha? Ha? Tell me." Sanzo looked down. There was a letter. He took it and unfolded it.  
  
=================== Sanzo,  
  
There will be this girl that you'll meet. She'll be traveling with you.  
  
P.S. Be sure to take good care of her!!! ===================  
  
"Sanzo, what is it? Ne? Ne? Ne? Are we invited to some kind of banquet?" Goku started jumping back and forth with excitement. Sanzo placed his hand in his forehead and shook his head, then sighed.  
  
"The Goddess of 'Love' and 'Mercy' wants us to travel with this girl that we'll meet sooner or later." He told them. Gojyo's eyes shimmer. Sanzo gave him the evil eyes and he nodded.  
  
"Well, we should find an inn. I bet it's gonna be raining again." Hakkai said looking at the sky.  
  
They walked around the town but there weren't any inns. So, they decided to go to a restaurant.  
  
"Why don't they have any inns?!!!" Gojyo exclaimed. "I Don't Care!!! At least we get to eat!" Goku shouted happily while reading at the menu. Everyone sweat dropped. "One-chan! Would you please take our orders?!"  
  
A silver haired young lady came towards them smiling. Gojyo stood up and smiled at her while he combed his haired with his hand. "Hey, Gorgeous! What do you say we get to know each other on a bed?"  
  
'Click' Gojyo sweat dropped, a nervous sweat drop, and gulped. "Or maybe not." He sat down. Sanzo holstered his gun again and sat down. The silver haired girl just smiled.  
  
"One-chan, I want a Mushroom Soup, Siomai, Beef stake, Grilled fish, Barbecue, Hamburger, Spaghetti, Fried Chicken, Meat Loaf, and loads of water." Sanzo watched the girl write down all of those. +She can't be a normal person if she could write as fast as that.+ She smiled and walked towards the small opening on the wall.  
  
"WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shouted the chefs all together. The costumers looked towards them and the silver haired girl just smiled at them. Hakkai stared at her as she smiled at all of the costumers and as she sighed.  
  
When they all continued eating. She looked up. She saw the black haired guy looking at her. She smiled at him and walked to wards the new costumers.  
  
"One-chan is soooooo good. She writes fast. She must've been in this job for so long." Goku said happily. "Oi, Hakkai. Stop staring." Gojyo said as he lit a cigarette. "Gomen." As he looked away from her and looked down.  
  
"Sanzo. About that girl do you think she'll come to us or we'll come to her?"  
  
"I don't know." He said as he looked outside the window. "Oh, Goody! The food!" It was served by three men and following them was the silver haired girl. Hakkai looked at her and she smiled at him.  
  
"Enjoy you're meal." Then she left. Goku started on grabbing foods. Sanzo sighed. "Hey! That's mine!" "No, it's mine!" Sanzo popped another vein.  
  
"We still don't have any room to sleep in." Hakkai noted. "I know." Sanzo answered, still had veins popping out of his head. He was about to hit them with his fan when. "Aaaaaaaaah! What'd you do that for?!" The silver haired girl was in trouble.  
  
Something flying. Hits the head of one of the guys. The girl looked at them. She was about to smile when a man gripped her hand tightly and pulled her close. "Hey, come with me to bed. Let's have some fun." "Noooo! Let me go!" She struggled but another gripped her waist.  
  
'Dang' Gojyo looked at Hakkai. He had his fist hit the table and his eyes were so angry. He looked at Goku, who was also looking at Hakkai. Goku looked at him and they nodded.  
  
A man walked out of the kitchen. "No! Don't hurt her!"  
  
They stood up. "Oi, that's not nice. You should love a lady not hurt them." Two got hit by a fist. "One-chan is really beautiful so you shouldn't hurt her." The two holding the girl got bashed in the head with a red stick, the girl fell to the floor catching her breath.  
  
The five cooks stood up, each rubbing their sore parts of their body. "You'll pay for that!" One of them shouted but before they could move. They were blasted into the air. The two sweat dropped and looked at their backs. Hakkai was smiling, chatting and eating with Sanzo. Wait. Eating?  
  
"Hey! That's our food!" "My food!" They quickly ran towards them and ate. The silver haired girl stood up. The man from the kitchen helped her. "I'm okay." They walked towards the group.  
  
"Thank you very much. As for payment, all you're eating is free." She said. "Thanks." Sanzo said. "One-chan could I ask you a question?" She nodded. "Are you taken?" She looked at him questioning but she just smiled and shook her head.  
  
"Hey, are there any vacant inns here? Or any inns at all?" Sanzo asked. "Well there are some but they're really quite expensive, since there's only a few of them here." He nodded and then stood up followed by the others.  
  
"Wait?!" They turned around. "Since I think it'll be too much for you. Would you like to stay for a while in my apartment? It's the least I can do." She smiled. "Well." "Yay!!!! We get to see One-chan's house!!!" As he jumped around the girl. Sanzo sighed.  
  
"By the way I'm Kauri Kiyane, but you can call me Kay-Kay." She smiled at them. "I'm Genjo Sanzo. Baka-zaru's Son Goku. The red haired is Sha Gojyo. Sleeping Dragon is Hakuryu. The one who keeps staring at you is Cho Hakkai." Goku waved his right hand. Gojyo brushed his haired with his fingers. And Hakkai blushed.  
  
She turned to look at her boss and gave him the pleading eyes. "Ok. Fine." Then he walked back towards the kitchen.  
  
"Let's go." Then they walked out.  
  
(--------------------------(  
  
They walked about half the town to reach her apartment. They arrived in a blue colored house. "Sugoi!" She opened the door and went in.  
  
The inside was still blue. Filled with accessories and furnitures. "The rooms are upstairs." She said when she noticed that they were still looking around and didn't notice that she was already on the stairs. They all quickly followed.  
  
"There are two extra rooms. There are two queen size beds in each. There's a shower in each room and men's clothes on the blue cabinet. Well, good night." She smiled at them and walked inside her room.  
  
And of course the same partners. Hakkai and Sanzo, Gojyo and Goku.  
  
(--------------------------(  
  
In the morning, Goku was the first to woke up *Which won't surprise you* because of the great smelling food. He woke up Gojyo which was greatly returned by a shiny metal figure in his head. But he just smiled, smiled nervously. As Gojyo slowly sat down, he ran towards the next room.  
  
Knock-Knock-Knock-Knock-Knock-Knock.  
  
Well, I think a never ending knock. The door opened and it was Hakkai smiling nervously. "Goku, you should run. Sanzo." With that Goku had big eyes, nodded and ran down the stairs.  
  
"He woke you up too, eh?" Gojyo looked to his right recognizing the voice and smiled. "Hai-hai. Food. Says it's breakfast time." Gojyo said as he yawned. He walked towards the stairs and went down.  
  
Hakkai went inside the room and closed the door behind him. "You shouldn't be angry. He just wanted to eat. You know Goku." Sanzo placed his right hand into his forehead. "My head hurts." Hakkai walked towards him.  
  
He placed his right hand in front of his head and blue light came out from it. "Hakkai, you like that girl." It wasn't a question. Hakkai sat down on Sanzo's right side. "You know you shouldn't. How come?" He asked as he looked up to see through the window.  
  
"I have no idea." After a few minutes of silence Hakkai stood up and placed a smile in h is lips. "Maa maa, Goku'll get mad if we don't go down soon." Sanzo didn't look at him. but he smiled, a little.  
  
Hakkai went out of the room shortly followed by Sanzo. Before they could get down. The two sweats dropped. Well, Hakkai had a nervous sweat drop and Sanzo's was well. more of a ready-to-kill sweat drop. "That's my seat!!!" "No! I'll sit beside One-chan!"  
  
Well, the breakfast went on as Sanzo nearly killed the two of them. by nearly pulling the trigger. Good thing Hakkai and Kay-Kay were there.  
  
I'll tell you one more thing. They blushed. When they tried to stop Sanzo they accidentally held their hands.  
  
  
  
I don't expect many people to like this. Though, it'll be more exciting on the next chapters. PROMISE! My sister still doesn't know bout me being here. Hehehe  
  
REVIEWS!!! 


	2. Chapter two: Let's play!

. . . This is part two or CHAPTER TWO!!! ENJOY!!! READ AND REVIEWS!!!  
  
^  
  
^^  
  
^^^  
  
^^^^  
  
^^^^^  
  
All of them were already in the car. Hakkai wasn't smiling as he usually does. This time his sad side was much more seen. He didn't even look at the girl who was handing Goku their extra foods. "Well, you should really hurry. You'll get to the next town before dawn, I bet." She smiled and walked towards her house's door.  
  
"Wait. You can't fool me. I know you're supposed to come with us." She stopped. "Sanzo, What do you mean?" Hakkai asked. "Don't you think it was too much of a coincidence that there wasn't enough Inn's in a town and how we met her?" He said as he points at the silver haired lady. "That thing you're wearing on your middle fingers. It's a power control device."  
  
She smiled. "All correct. I'm impressed." She bowed and with one blink of an eye. She looked so different. "Ms Kauri?" She swung her head from left to right. "Not anymore, Hakkai." "One-chan! You look fabulous!" "Would you like to go out with me?" Her hair was like the color of the blue ice and so were her eyes. She wore a blue tube top and a long skirt with a slit to half of her thighs. Her hair was in a high ponytail and long curly bangs on her face.  
  
"My name is Kazekara Reika." She bowed and then she turned around. "Aki. Yuri." The guys sweat dropped. "Kay. Ms. Kazekara, who are you talking to?" She turned to face him. "My birds." Slowly the house swayed and swayed and -POP- turned into blue and red birds.  
  
"Wow! You're really great One-chan." She smiled at the amazed boy. "They're not really some normal birds. They're phoenixes. Like Hakkai's dragon, I have my own version." The phoenixes were floating on top of her. "You should change your outfit." She questioned him but he didn't answer.  
  
She spun around and voala, she had shorts and blue long sleeves. She hoped on. Hakkai smiled. "Your smile's back." He didn't seem to have heard what Sanzo just said.  
  
Hakuryu started to move.  
  
(--------------------------(  
  
They were back into an empty desert. Their new companion seems to be enjoying her stay on the back of the truck with Gojyo and Goku. She laughed and laughed.  
  
Every once in a while Hakkai would look at the mirror to make sure that it was for real. That she was with them.  
  
"Hakkai." Sanzo said as his right hand on Hakkai's left arm. He nodded. They got out of Hakuryu. "Do we have to do this?" "Gojyo, do you want to die?" He turned green. "Let's go! Goku move faster the monster's waiting!" And he walked faster. Hakkai smiled and he looked back. She was busy talking to Goku bout their past battles with demons.  
  
Sanzo started to walk ahead of them sensing the demon closer than before. "It seems that he wants a fight." He proclaimed with a slightly visible grin. "Sanzo, he's not alone." Hakkai noted as the bunch of demons came out in front of them.  
  
They formed a circle, around their young lady. "One-chan let us handle them." As his Almighty staff appears. "Just stay back, Gorgeous." His metal chain started to grew longer. "Maa maa, isn't everyone so protective." Smile with a rather small spirit ball forming in his hand. "Shut up." 'Click' Then he started to shoot at the demons and the confrontation began.  
  
"It seems they don't die. Ne, Hakkai?" Asked, as he dropped on one of his knees because of his current jump, away from the demons. "Maybe we should hit that thing?" He said as his right hand firing up blue spirit balls and his left pointing on a ravenous looking RAVEN. Be fore anyone could move there was a light coming from behind them. They all looked at the source.  
  
The lady they were protecting was enveloped with red light and floating two feet above solid ground with eyes closed. She raised her hands til it was leveled with her shoulders. She pulled her right hand closer to her shoulder. Without a second there was a transparent bow and arrow on her hands. She opened her eyes. "From ice blue eyes into lavender."  
  
The red light suddenly turned into pink and then into lavender. She let go of the arrow and it landed on the raven's heart. It flamed, burned, turned into ashes and was taken somewhere by the wind. The emissivity soon perished. As they were still looking at the used-to-be place of the raven, their lady started to float slowly back down but was caught by Hakkai.  
  
"She's sleeping." He said as he looked into her sleeping form and her peaceful face and smiled. "No wonder, using so much energy like that." Sanzo said as he checked on the demons that was slowly turning into ashes. "Ne? Sanzo, Hakkai? Do you know where one-chan learned to do that?? It was scary." He looked at his one-chan's face with wondering eyes.  
  
"I don't know. But maybe we should wait until she tells us." Sanzo answered as he walked towards Hakuryu, who quickly turned into their vehicle, and hopped on. Gojyo followed while looking on his hand as he has a scratch in his hand. Goku ran. Hakkai carried their sleeping lady.  
  
When he came close to the vehicle, Sanzo sat at the driver's seat. "Sanzo," "Shut up. You can't let Gojyo carry her," Gojyo quickly reacted. "HEY!" "Goku's too small. So I drive. Get in." Hakkai smiled and cautiously got in.  
  
When Hakuryu started to move their lady started to shake. "Angel" He whispered. She stopped moving and leaned more closely to him as she placed her hand on his chest. "You smell good." Hakkai smiled.  
  
As they traveled Hakkai fell asleep. He placed his head on top of hers and went to dream land.  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
"Kana. Kana?" A man walked down the stairs of what seems to be a prison. He was looking for something. Better yet. Someone.  
  
"Gono? Gono!" Answered a feminine voice. He ran towards the voice as he shouted "Kana!". "Gono." Replied the girl as soon as she heard the voice calling her again.  
  
He knelt down in front of her cell. "Good! You're alive!" He said as he closed his eyes. "Sorry that I made you go through this. Let's go home, Kana." She smiled. With closed eyes he smiled. As if he could see right through her. "I'll protect you."  
  
Then she frowned and moved her head away from him. "I can't, Gono. It's too late." She said as she moved away from him. With his knife. He opened his eyes as he moved closer to the cell bars. "Kana, What are you doing.?" He asked with a scared face.  
  
She moved farther away from him. "The baby inside me is that odious monster's." His eyes grew larger. Somebody. kill me.  
  
She placed a smile on her lips as she positions his knife on her neck. "So long, Gono."  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
"Kana!!!" He shouted as he boltedly sat up and to see. SUCH FUNNY LOOKING FACES! "Guys, why do you look like that?" He giggled. Putting all the strength he has left not to laugh. "Mou! We were worried! Have you ever heard of that word? Na Hakkai?" The red-haired-quick-tempered guy with an eyebrow rising. "Hakkai, do you feel better? Ne?" Asked the young boy sitting in front of him.  
  
"I'm fine. Where's Sanzo?" He asked as he noticed that the monk wasn't there. "He's on the other room. Looking at one-chan. To make sure if she's okay." Answered Goku as he stood up and left the room. "I'm surprised that Goku haven't asked." Hakkai questioningly looked up at him.  
  
"You just happened to shout out loud," Hakkai waited. "Kana!!!" Gojyo mimicked. Hakkai turned to look at his other side. Gratefully there was a window. "Oh." Gojyo walked towards the door. "You should check up on her. Maybe she's just waiting for you." He noted as he closed the door behind him.  
  
He just looked outside. He looked on the sides, down and up. There were the phoenixes. They were just flying around. He smiled. "Even the phoenixes are worried. Why shouldn't I be?" He stood up and went out of the room.  
  
The door was opened. "One-chan is such a sleepy-head." Sanzo was reading a newspaper on the table. Gojyo was nowhere to be found. With the girls again. And Goku, sitting on the edge of the bed while watching her.  
  
He entered the room and was greeted by a warm smile by Goku. He smiled back. He looked at her. She seems so peaceful. And why the heck shouldn't she? I bet she has a wonderful past. He just kept staring at her.  
  
He just stood there beside her. He was taken aback when she reached for his hand unconsciously. He held it tight. }Warm{ "Uhmmm." She started to stir and she opened her eyes. She sat up and looked at the one standing on her side and holding her hand. She smiled at him.  
  
He turned pink. Her eyes are back. That's good. "Hakkai let go of Reika's hand. Go to the market with her and buy our stuffs. Here's the card." He placed the card on the table and continued reading the paper. He slowly let go of her hand. He didn't want to.  
  
She stood up. "I'm gonna take a bath." She looked at him. "Do you mind?" She smiled. "No. Go ahead. I'll wait downstairs." He smiled and went out of the room. "Hey, Wait! I'm coming with you!" Goku shouted as he ran to follow Hakkai.  
  
"I didn't know you looked even better with glasses on." She said as she walked past him. "I know." She smiled and took a quick bath.  
  
As soon as she's done, she ran down the stairs and looked for Hakkai. She went out and looked for him. She smiled. "It seems they already like you." -Sigh- "And to think I was supposed to be their only Master and it took me more than a week to make them obey." He smiled at her. "This is really humiliating." She said as she walked towards him.  
  
As she walked closer the red phoenix flew towards her. She extended her arm and it landed there. "Yuri, nice to see you too." She curtly caressed its body, and then looked towards him. "We should hurry or we'll get nothing." She looked around. Hakkai confusedly looked at her.  
  
"Where's Goku? I thought he was coming with us?" She asked. "Oh, he left with Sanzo. Shall we go?" She nodded and she let Yuri flew to the sky with the blue phoenix.  
  
The phoenixes followed them. They walked and buy, walked and buy, walked and a drooling guy, walked another drooling pack of guys, walked and a desperate group of perverted guys wants to confront them. Hakkai was getting frustrated but she just kept smiling.  
  
"Ooooh, I love challenges." He looked at her, confused. "Hey little girlie, wanna play with us?" Asked the tallest one of them. He had a rooster hair and a sword placed in his belt. "Girlie, eh?" She asked with sarcasm though the smile on her face never leaves.  
  
"Sure. Let's play, Ojisan!" She screamed in delight and threw her hands in the air. "Hey! I'm only 28!" Shouted the tall man. "You wanna play? Let's play. Everyone attack!" They attacked.  
  
Hakkai was about to move into her front when he was stopped by her hand. "Reika?" He whispered. She still had her smile. "You're only 28? How come you look like 38?! O-ji-sang!" Then with one swift push of her feet. She was gone. Each and everyone that was on the way to the tall guy quickly fell into the ground.  
  
When they were all down she appeared a few feet away from the tall guy. Her hair swung violently on her back. "I guess you're the only one left?" She asked desperately. The tall guy shivered at her lavender eyes. "H. H. How. did." He backed away. She got confused.  
  
She closed her eyes and placed her hand on her forehead then sighed. She turned her head to look at Hakkai. "Do you know what he's talking bout?" He didn't twitch. She sighed again and walked towards Hakkai. "We should go back. I don't want any more troubles." Hakkai nodded and with one last look on the group of guys that was beaten up by a sweet looking girl. He followed her.  
  
"You really should change you're dress code." She looked at herself. "It attracts too much attention. From boys." He said without looking at her. She smiled. "Hai! Hai!"  
  
On their way back there were still a bunch of guys drooling. Hakkai just never minded them. They arrived at the Inn where they were gonna spend the night and went in and proceeded to Sanzo's and Hakkai's room.  
  
"We're back!" She greeted and Sanzo looked up from the newspaper. "I see, trouble with buying on the streets?" He asked. Hakkai just smiled at him. "One-chan!" Goku ran towards her and hugged her. "Now now, not so tight." Goku let go of her and smiled.  
  
"Oh, I bought you something!" She took one of the plastic bags Hakkai was carrying and looked for something. She took out a red plastic and handed it to Goku. "Apples! Thank you!" Then he ran towards the bed and ate.  
  
"You should really change your outfit. Well, no use saying it again. I know Hakkai told you already." Hakkai blushe as he took a bite at the red apple he's holding. She just looked at him and smiled.  
  
After a few minutes, thirty or so, Gojyo appeared and they played cards. Sanzo and Hakkai always win. Gojyo was getting veins on his head. He can't believe he lost to a corrupt monk and a smiling demon. While Goku was cheating with her so called 'One-chan', he always gets a really nice slap with a paper fan.  
  
But she just kept smiling since she didn't know how to play. After a few hours, five or seven, it was midnight. Reika was the first one to give up and go to the other room to sleep. Followed by Goku and Hakkai. Then Sanzo. Gojyo didn't have a choice. It was four against one. So he left the room with a yawn.  
  
The next morning wasn't a bit more likely to happen. The Inn they were staying at was surrounded by men with either a sword or a gun. This wasn't a perfect timing. Their little lady had a migraine.  
  
^^^^^  
  
^^^^  
  
^^^  
  
^^  
  
^  
  
Hehehehe, My sister still doesn't know I'm here!  
  
REVIEWS!!! 


	3. Chapter three: A game then the truth

ShinuTsuki: My sister is here…

ShinuHoshi: You are such a boring host.

ShinuTsuki: Yeah. That's why I told you not to write this silly talking stuffs.

ShinuHoshi: Aaaw. Come on be nice. After all, I 'am' older than you… (Two horns appeared on her head with fire on her background.) RIGHT?

ShinuTsuki: You 'are' scaring me in real life sister… (Turns into an Inu.) I tell you folks, she is scarier in real life…

ShinuHoshi: Aaaw. Come on sissy. Anyways, before any crap is foretold… Let's begin the story… I mean… HEY!!! (An Inu-Tsuki was slowly escaping away.)

ShinuTsuki: I don't wanna write!!! You're scaring me One-san!

ShinuHoshi: Whatever… (A lightened bulb appeared above her) I'll buy you Ice cream if you finish the story right away…

ShinuHoshi fell on the chair as ShinuTsuki began to type as fast as he could…

ShinuHoshi: (Sigh) He's using my laptop… Hey! Be careful, Lummox!!!

---------------------------

"We're back you woman!" The leader shouted. Reika, the blue haired woman, had his face on her palm. Her head was incredibly hurting. She did not slept well last night and you could see that her walking was kinda funny. Hakkai kept on looking at her as he began to worry. When anybody asks her a question, she either nods or mumbles.

"I'm not in the mood. Go away." She said as she walked away from them, still holding her head. "Are you getting scary? Eh, Girlie?" the leader of the gang said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Reika stopped from walking. "Oi, you want to die so badly?" The leader turned his head to where it came from. "Hair and eyes that is as red as blood. How nice. A taboo child…"

Gojyo's eyes grew, not from being angry but from the sad past, that haunts the back of his mind. Goku looked up at the red-haired-perverted-water-monster-kappa. He questioned the look on Gojyo's face when he heard the 'taboo' word. Then Goku looked at the grinning tall man. "Mister, what did you say that made Gojyo like this? If it's not good I might have to kill you…" Goku said as his staff appeared.

 The tall man grinned. "Baka-zaru." Sanzo murmured as he placed his hand on his forehead. Hakkai was… doing nothing. He just stared at the standing form of Reika. He wondered what she'll do. He wanted to know what she was thinking. So… So, he… He can do something for her. "Ano, Reika… What should we do?" He asked.

Reika turned as she removed her hand from her face. "Teach'em a lesson for not behaving oh so well." She smiled at Hakkai and he smiled back. Everyone looked so scary that some of the demons on their front were either trembling or mumbling to their selves. Reika grinned.

The leader made his troop attack. "Everyone take five." Reika shouted. Hakkai smiled as he saw Reika smiling. The demons seem to be concentrated on attacking Reika, so they got near her.

Sanzo shot another demon. "Sanzo! That was the sixth! You're supposed to kill five!" Goku whined as he hits the last demon that attacked him. "Ch. It attacked me." Sanzo answered back. Goku sat down as his staff disappeared. Gojyo just stood there. Since he only killed three. Most of the demons were at Reika.

Hakkai sweat dropped as he saw Reika having fun with the demons. Then he formed a large beam of light and released it to the three demons that were starting to run away. He walked near the others. "Maa maa… For someone who still has a headache… She's quite good." He smiled. The other three sweat dropped.

As for Reika… She was having fun… She jumps from a head to another and when she feels like it she lands on it hard so the demon's face would be kissing the ground. After a while, she got back on ground as every demon was on the ground. They were either moaning or they played dead. Then she walked towards the four.

"That was fun!" Then she felt a thug on her clothes. She looked down. "One-chan… You're scary." She smiled. "Yes… Very. So do not make me angry. Okay?" Goku nodded as Reika played with his hair. "Let's go everyone!"

Everyone got in the truck and the phoenixes followed it.

---------------------------

"Sanzo… I'm hungry… Sanzo…"

"Stupid monkey. Don't you have anything in mind other than food?"

"I'm not a monkey!"

"Come on guys… You make it even hotter." Reika butted in but…

"You wanna fight?"

"Sanzo… Gojyo's tying to pick a fight."

A vein popped out of Sanzo's head. "Don't you two have better things to do?" The two continued on fighting. Sanzo placed a hand on his forehead and sighed. Slowly he reached for something under his robe. "Would everyone shut up?!" Reika shouted.

The truck stopped as everyone looked at her. She blushed with all of the attention. "Guys… we've been doing this the whole week… Do some new routines." She whined. "Yeah. Maybe your right." Sanzo said. "Eh?" everyone said. "Maybe next time before those two fight… I could shoot them both." Sanzo continued as he looked as his gun. Gojyo and Goku turned green. Hakkai and Reika nervously smiled.

After three ooooooh so long hours… "Hakkai… Are we lost?" The three asked. Then they looked around them. Anywhere they looked; it was land, land and land. "We'll be there soon… maybe…" He answered. "Ne, Hakkai? What do you mean 'maybe'?" She asked as she mimicked Hakkai. He did not answer. Sanzo was sleeping… _He must've got tired with these three asking too much. Hakkai thought as he glanced at the monk._

After a few more minutes, Hakkai sighed with all of the asking. "How about we play a game?" The three nodded. "One of us thinks of a number and then if one of us answered it correctly, he/she may ask anything." Everyone nodded then Goku placed a hand on his chin. "I don't understand…" "It means we'll play a guessing game." Then Goku mouthed, 'Ooooooooooo'.

"So, who'll be first?" Reika asked. "How about you?" She nodded and thinks of a number. "Okay."

"TEN!" Goku shouted. Reika shook her head and Goku frowned.

"Six?" Again, Reika shook her head.

"How about… Twenty-nine?" Reika's eyes grew larger. "That's correct!" She giggled. "Hakkai how did you guessed that?" Goku asked. "Easy… It's the date today." Hakkai answered. Gojyo and Goku sighed. "So, I get to question you right?" Hakkai questioned. "Yeah, I guess so…" Reika answered as she smiled at him through the mirror.

"Where did you come from?" Reika did not answer. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…" 

"It's okay… I did lose so I can't back out now…" She sighed.

"As you know I was sent here by the Goddess of Love and Mercy to accompany you. I'm from heaven." Gojyo and Goku gasped. "I know… but I'm not a pure goddess… As you can see I wear power control devices." She said as she looked at her hands. "I have goddesses blood…, demons blood…, and human blood." She said and sighed.

"One-chan… How could you have three bloods?" Reika smiled at Goku. "My mother was a goddess but she married a human… After a while, she met a demon who treated her more nicely than my human father. She left the human and went on with the demon. After a few months I was born, after that they got killed and the goddess of love and mercy adopted me." She finished.

"I knew there was something fishy with you." Everyone looked at Sanzo. "Oh, you heard too." Reika said as she bowed her head. "You know all of us have different pasts. All of them have bad stuffs happening. I think they intentionally sent you to us." Reika looked up and smiled. "Yeah. Thanks."

"Oh, I think I should tell you… I believe it'll be a full moon today, you know what I mean." Sanzo added. "Yeah, I know…" Reika sighed. "What do you mean?" The other three asked. "You'll see later on. Oh! There's a town nearby!" She shouted.

"FOOOOD!" Goku shouted then he got hit by a paper fan.

---------------------------

After they got into the town, they went to a restaurant and got an Inn.

---------------------------

ShinuHoshi: That was too short, Lummox! (Hits Tsuki with a paper fan)

ShinuTsuki: I…

ShinuHoshi: I'm still talking!

ShinuTsuki: But…

ShinuHoshi: WHAT?! (Hits Tsuki again)

ShinuTsuki: Ow! The next chapter will be out after three days so don't be sooo angry!

ShinuHoshi: (Hits Tsuki with a paper fan on the head) YOU SHOULD HAVE SAID EARLIER!

ShinuTsuki: Ow… Next chapter will be… 'Full moon'

**REVIEWS!!!**


	4. Chapter four: Full Moon

~ means note at the end

ShinuHoshi: Thank heavens! Your gonna start typing!

ShinuTsuki: You, are over reacting… I only wrote the last chapter yesterday! (Got hit by a paper fan)

ShinuHoshi: I knew that! Anyway, be sure to make this one longer and BETTER!!!

ShinuTsuki: Hai-hai!

---------------------------

"Sanzo… Does this means… One-chan gets a room of her own?" Goku whined. "Unless one of you would voluntarily sleep on the floor." He replied. They went up the rooms. It wasn't dark yet so everyone was at Sanzo and Hakkai's room.

"Reika, what'd you meant by the 'Full Moon' stuff?" Gojyo asked. He was sitting on one of the chairs around the table, beside Sanzo who is reading a newspaper. Hakkai was sitting on his bed. Goku was on the floor. Reika was standing beside the window and stared at the darkening sky.

"You'll see soon." Sanzo replied through his newspaper. The three youkai sighed. "Sanzo…" Everyone looked at the woman on the window. "The truth is… I'm scared." She whined. "I've never been through this before… I'm scared." She added. "You worry too much. It'll start any minute now." Sanzo replied.

"The full moon… I can see it now." Her hair glowed and she closed her eyes. Gojyo, Goku and most of all Hakkai were startled at what was happening right before them. Her hair glowed and glowed and then it darkens. Slowly the light disappeared, leaving her hair… "Brown?!" The three shouted.

Still not facing them, Reika gathered her hair to her shoulder and braided it. She slowly turned around with closed eyes. As she stopped, she opened her eyes and… There was a loud thud. Everyone looked at the source of it. "Hakkai!" The four shouted as they ran towards him. Hakkai was unconscious on the floor.

---------------------------

"Ow." He opened his eyes. He looked around. _This is not our room. He sat up but was pushed back down the bed. "Gojyo." The red haired was standing beside him wearing his usual white sleeveless shirt. "You fainted. I think you think too much. I know that you know that I know the cause of this." Hakkai smiled. "I knew that you knew that I knew. Did you know that?" Hakkai answered back. Gojyo was left puzzled. "O-of course." _

"Gojyo…" Hakkai said as he closed his eyes. "I thought I saw Kana." He felt a thug on the bed… meaning Gojyo sat down beside him. "So, that's how she looked like?" Hakkai boltedly sat up. "YOU SAW IT TOO?!" Gojyo nodded. "It was R-E-I-K-A." He was paralyzed… as his body dropped on the bed.

"She was soo worried that she insisted that you stay here on her room. Such a lucky guy." He stood up. "Ja ne." He left. Hakkai sighed and closed his eyes. _Kana…__ What does this mean? "You think too much… You didn't even felt that I was coming." He opened his eyes. "Kana…" He whispered._

"Oh, Sanzo told me about her… Since I bugged him so much…" She smiled. "I don't mind if you see me as your fiancée." She added. "I'm sorry…" He started as he turned his head away from her. "It's okay. I don't mind. This'll only last for three days." He slowly stood up and got off the bed. Reika stood beside him. "Don't get up. You need rest." She placed her hand to her shoulders to stop him but he kept on walking and then Hakkai lost his balance.

They landed on the bed. Hakkai was on top of Reika. Their noses touched each other. His hand was on both side of her head and her hands were on his waist, grabbing his shirt. He slowly leaned nearer. "Reika…" He whispered. "Na…" ~ Reika turned her head away. "I'm sorry." Hakkai got off her. He ran out the door.

Reika slowly got up. She was disappointed when his body heat disappeared on hers… but she knew she did the right thing. _I did the right thing… Right?... Right?... She hugged herself and fell on the bed. She curled up. She hugged her legs closer to her face. __Someone tell me. What is this strange feeling?!_

---------------------------

"Why did Hakkai faint? Ne?" It was the voice of Goku. "I do not know. Ask Hakkai." Sanzo replied through his large newspaper. "Hakkai won't tell me even if I try to kill him." Goku whined. "That's the problem… You can't kill him." Gojyo butted.

Hakkai sighed as he pushed the door to his and Sanzo's room. He managed to put a smile.

"Hakkai, you're awake!" Goku shouted as he ran towards Hakkai. "Hai." He plastered a fake smile on his face. "So, what happened? Why are you here? Where's Reika?" Hakkai felt like somebody just tore his heart out as Gojyo asked. Nevertheless, he smiled. "She was sleepy. So, I let her rest."

Hakkai looked up. He met Sanzo's eyes. It was telling him something and he knew it was not good.

---------------------------

The day continued and it was awfully lonely. Reika kept on avoiding Hakkai and she would not speak. 

As they ate at the nearby restaurant Gojyo found, Hakkai kept on staring at her. "Hakkai." He looked up at Sanzo. "I'd like to talk to you tonight." With that, he knew that they were staying the night and he did not like the tone on Sanzo's voice. It was saying you-better-do-or-you-die.

"That's mine!" 

"No mine!" 

"Why you perverted red cockroach!"

"What did you just call me, baka-zaru?!"

"Shut up or I'll kill you both!"

---------------------------

Everyone was sleeping or that's what the two thought as they sat on the roof. Sanzo was silent and Hakkai knew what it meant.

"It was my fault." He started.

"Yeah." Sanzo whispered as he stared on the moon.

"I insisted that I have to leave her room but she kept on pushing me back and…"

"You lost your balance and landed with her on the bed." Hakkai smiled.

"Yeah… I looked through her eyes and… It reminded me of Kana… Since hers were green too…"

"You tried to kiss her."

"I called out her name but a word soon followed. I didn't mean to… but I couldn't help myself." Sanzo stood up and Hakkai looked at him.

"You should work this out." He said as he jumped down to the ground. Hakkai stood up. "Easy for you to say." He whispered as he stared at the moon. Then he sighed and jumped off the roof.

---------------------------

The next morning Hakkai woke up early and went up to the roof. He sat there and kept silent. _That was a stupid thing to do. Yeah, it was so stupid it was not like Hakkai. He sighed.__ Maybe, everyone thinks that I'm contented being like this… being alone._

_Nah, that's a stupid thing to say. I have Sanzo, Goku, Gojyo, and Hakuryu and… And I almost lost Reika. He sighed again. __This is bad. Sighing is beginning to be a mannerism. Have to think of a plan. He bowed his head.__ Unfortunately, I cannot think of anything. He stood up and jumped off the roof._

As soon as he landed on the ground, he saw two feet, sandals, and as he slowly look up, a skirt, a pink blouse and two green eyes. He gulped. "Umm… Ahh… Ano…" He mumbled as he scratched his back and blushed. He heard footsteps. She was beginning to walk away. His body moved quickly.

He reached her hand and she stopped walking but did not look back. They remained standing there. _Speak. Speak. Come on. Say something. Hakkai thought as he stares at her back. He felt a tug on his hand. "Please. We need to talk." She stopped tugging on his hand. "Please face me." She turned around and Hakkai was still holding her hand._

She did not have any emotions on her face but Hakkai could see through her eyes. It was full of sadness and confusions. "I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself." She nodded. "When I saw your eyes… I thought Kana came back." He moved a little closer. "I don't know if I like you because you look like Kana or… I like you because you're Reika." He bowed his head. "Please don't hate me."

He heard giggling and he looked up. She was… _Giggling?__ Wait, I was expecting more of a slapping or answering back or a walkout but… giggling? "I'm… Sorry…" She said between giggles. After a while, she stopped giggling and smiled at him._

"Ba-ka!" Hakkai was taken aback. _Ha? "I'm not mad… I'm not even angry or… or irritated or what-so-ever! I was thinking on how to take care of demons when I'm like… DUH? A human." Hakkai puts on a questioning face. "I wasn't paying attention yesterday because! I was thinking on how to defeat demons that may attack us when I do not have any power or enough energy! Honestly, you think too much." She said as she gestured her hand in a what-so-ever matter._

"Oh." Hakkai whispered. "Is that all you can say?! Oh? I prefer a 'Are you sure?', 'Are you sick?', or maybe even better… 'Am I dreaming?'" She said as she giggled. She felt Hakkai's hand tightening his grip on her hand. "I'm relieved to hear that." He smiled. Reika moved closer to him and moved her head closer to his ear.

"About what you said earlier, don't worry I like you too." She slipped off her hand and walked towards and inside the inn. As for Hakkai… He was intensively blushing… as red as the reddest apple.

After that, the gang went on with the trip… but of course, before they left Hakkai bought some snacks for the trip.

---------------------------

Somewhere in the middle of a forest.

"One-chan, when will your eyes return back to normal?"

"Tomorrow… hopefully…"

"So, we have to protect you until you have your original self back?"

"You really don't have too, Gojyo. I can still take care of myself."

"I don't mind protecting such a gorgeous lady like you…"

"Aaaaaaaaah! Sanzo! Gojyo's doing that thing again on One-chan." And the next thing a tomahawked-paper-fan.

"Sanzo! You're supposed to hit me not throw it! You corrupt monk…" Another tomahawked-paper-fan.

"You're still lucky Gojyo!"

"What'd you mean baka-zaru?"

"Imagine what you have become if Hakkai lose patience on you hitting on One-chan…" Gojyo looked at the smiling Hakkai's back and Goku followed. The two turned green and gulped.

"Oh, guys. What could make Hakkai angry? And what'll he do?" Reika asked. The two looked at her. "Hey! You're scaring me!" The two looked like ghosts with green faces.

"Can you imagine the worst thing that could happen?" She turned to Gojyo. "Yes…" 

"Worse." She gulped as she looked at the monkey looking ghost.

"Maa maa. I'm not like that." Hakkai butted in. Then the jeep stopped. Hakkai kneeled at his seat and looked at the Gojyo. "Just make sure you don't do 'anything' to her… Got it?" Hakkai looked scary. ~ Sanzo just stayed in his seat and looked forward. Gojyo gulped. "Got… it?"  "Good." Hakkai smiled and returned to his seat. The jeep started to move again.

Reika sweat dropped. "Did you just see that?" Gojyo asked still green faced. Reika nodded. "I told you he's scary." Goku added. "He's not!... Maybe…" She sweat dropped again.

Suddenly Reika screamed. The jeep stopped Sanzo and Hakkai looked at the back but she was gone. "Hakkai, I feel something moving there." Hakkai looked at Sanzo. He was pointing on his side of the forest. Hakkai got off the jeep and so did Sanzo, Goku and Gojyo.

They ran towards the dark energy they feel. As they ran inside the forest, it slowly turned dark. This part of the forest had tall trees and it covered the forest. Small light peeked through the small gaps on the trees' leaves. 

There was a loud sound of gushing water. A waterfall was now coming to their view. They stopped and looked around. _Reika__…__ Sanzo ran and they followed. Sanzo led them to the side of the fall. There was a cave. They all entered. _

I t was dark inside and little light was given by the torches that hung on the walls. They walked forward and they couldn't hear the sound of gushing water. "Sanzo, there's an exit…" Goku pointed at the hole that he saw. The three nodded and went in there.

They heard chanting and loud drum noises as they walked nearer. 

Inside there was a festivity happening. The four looked around and hid behind the tall crates. "They seem to be focusing on that cross." Sanzo whispered. "There seems to be someone on that cross. We'll never see it this far." Gojyo added. "I wonder where One-chan is?..." Goku whined. The three looked at Hakkai.

"Hakkai… Talk… You're scaring us." Goku and Gojyo whispered. Hakkai looked at them and smiled. "Not to worry. I'm not yet angry…" He replied. The two turned green. "Did he just say…?" "Yet?" The two questioned with fear. "Yeah… I think h e just did…" Sanzo answered as he sweat dropped.

"Maa maa…We have to find Reika… Or 'else'."  Hakkai ran, avoiding every weird looking demon that may pass through him. 

Back at the three.

"Did he…?"

"Just said…"

"Or else?"

Hakkai got near the chanting people around the cross. "Psst!" Hakkai gestured his hand for them to come to him… and they did. "So… What do we do next?" Gojyo asked Hakkai. Hakkai smiled -_-;. "I thought so… -_-;" 

"We do what we do best." The youkais looked at the monk. "Yeah!" Goku shouted as he jumps at the top of the crate and summons his staff. "Baka-zaru…" Sanzo sighed. "Demo… That is what you meant…" They all got out of their hiding place and fought to get near the cross..

"Hakkai, no cheating!" Goku whined as Hakkai blew up almost half of the youkais. "Yare Yare." He smiled. As the others hold off the youkais, Hakkai ran towards the cross and saw a woman there. _They do this for human sacrifice? He removed the ropes binding the woman and he caught her as she fell._

Hakkai carried her to a darkened place somewhere the cave. "Sumimasen… but I have to find someone else." With that he ran towards the others. Sanzo was about to shoot the last youkai. "Wait!" Sanzo looked at him. "The one on the cross was not who were looking for." Sanzo holstered his gun. Hakkai approached the kneeling youkai.

"Please do tell us where we may find our friend." Hakkai whispered. The youkai looked up at him with fear in its eyes. "I… I don't know." It answered. "Yare Yare. I guessed it'd have to kill you." A small light ball begins to take place in his hand. "Heh… Even if I told you, you would've still killed me." Hakkai smiled. "Maybe… Though, you won't get to know now since you're gonna die…"

The youkai's eyes grew. "Wait." It shouted and the light ball on Hakkai's hand disappeared. "She's in the farthest tent… with our master." Hakkai kneeled down to it and touched its shoulders. "Heck! YOU"LL BE TOO LATE SINCE SHE WILL BE IMPURED WHEN YOU FIND HER! HAHAHA!" Hakkai's eyes grew larger and seemed darker. The youkai suddenly burned in blue light.

"Hakkai…" Goku whispered. Hakkai stood up but he did not look back at them. "Let's go!" He shouted as he ran. The three followed right behind him. _I'm__ coming Reika… Please wait for me… _

It was not far. It just took them ten minutes to get there. "This must be it." Gojyo whispered as they stood in front of the large tent. Hakkai walked nearer and tore down the opening of the tent. 

Hakkai's eyes grew larger and deeper on what he saw. He felt his blood boiling and wanted to kill so badly.

---------------------------

ShinuHoshi: Was that a cliffhanger?!

ShinuTsuki: YEAH!!!

ShinuHoshi: Oh, well… Better that I expected…

ShinuTsuki: (glared) What do you mean?

ShinuHoshi: You're scaring me!

ShinuTsuki: Whatever… REVIEWS!!! I BEG YOU!!! Hehehe

ShinuHoshi: Yeah… He's desperate…

Notes:

~ Ya knows when you put Reika and Na together… What does it sound like?! If you don't get it… E-MAIL ME!

~ You know when they fight when Hakkai looked scary… When his glass shines and his eyes are scary…


	5. Chapter five: Forever

ShinuTsuki: Thank all the gods and goddesses! My sister is not here! She's out with her boyfriend! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

---------------------------

Hakkai's eyes grew larger and deeper on what he saw. He felt his blood boiling and wanted to kill so badly.

He gritted his teeth as he stared at the scene in front of him… "Youkai… Let go of that woman." Sanzo shouted. "Yurusenai… Yurusenai… Yurusenai…" The others looked at Hakkai as he kept mumbling and mumbling to his self. His eyes were focused on the youkai and his hands were clenched. The others moved away from him as blue light envelope his body.

The youkai smiled. It was as tall as Sanzo, has black hair, a blue and a yellow eyes, and there were scars on its face. It was wearing only his pants.

"Yurusenai…" Hakkai kept on mumbling. "So mad that your girl is inside an ice? And naked?" The demon asked with sarcasm. Hakkai's eyes grew more frightening after what the demon just said… but he was right. Reika was inside an ice… She was hugging her knees into her face… In addition to that… She was naked.

Hakkai walked forward the demon and the demon did too. They stopped when they were a foot apart.

The demon was the first to attack but Hakkai dodges it and his elbow landed on the demon's neck. It crashed on the ground but stood up and smiles. Hakkai, once again, walked forward to the demon. He punched but it quickly ran onto the opposite direction of the fist. He tried to turn but he cannot move.

"What's the matter? Can't move your legs?" The demon laughed as Hakkai looked at his feet. It was covered with ice and it slowly snaked up his legs. "Don't move too much or it'll move faster." Hakkai did not listen to it. It was on his hands now and he could not use a light ball.

"Hakkai!" Gojyo and Goku shouted. "Don't interfere… This… is his fight." Sanzo quickly said. Gojyo and Goku looked at Sanzo and back at Hakkai. They gritted their teeth.

"Kuso…" Hakkai murmured. His shoulders were covered with ice too. _This cannot end like this! I still have to protect Reika! Reika... He thought as he looked at Reika's reddening body inside the ice. His face was now covered with ice. He closed his eyes as the ice moved up to his hair. He could hear the demon laughing_

_Reika__…__ Reika… Reika..._

_=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=_

Inside Hakkai's mind.

After that, Hakkai opened his eyes but it was a dark place and he couldn't see anything but darkness. _Where am I? he asked himself as he looked around. __I forgot… I couldn't protect Reika… I couldn't… I couldn't… He fell on his knees and hugged his self._

Suddenly he felt a hand in his chin and it forced him to look up. His eyes grew larger. _Kana!__ The woman in front of him smiled and helped him stand up. "You must fight back. You must fight!" The woman smiled and slowly began to disappear._

_Kana…__ Kana… Then he saw a woman inside an ice. __Reika__!!!___

_=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=_

Hakkai's body glowed with blue light inside the ice. The ice cracks and cracks some more. _REIKA!!! He opened his eyed and the ice surrounding him turned into grinded glass. His eyes focused on the demon that was slowly backing away from him._

"Yurusenai!!!" He shouted as a large light ball appeared in his hands. "You die…" He whispered as he lets the light ball go, it hits the demons body and the demon disappeared. He turned to Sanzo. "Get… Reika…" He fainted. Sanzo nodded and ran towards the ice as Gojyo and Goku helped Hakkai.

Sanzo took out his gun and shoots at the ice's left, right and on the top. It shattered and Reika fell on his hands. He slowly removed his robe and placed on to the woman's body. He was left with his black top and pants.

Sanzo carried her and walked towards the others. Gojyo nodded after he stood up with Hakkai in his arms. They walked out of the cave and out of the forest. They found Hakuryu there, in his dragon form. It flew towards Hakkai's body and kept on kyuuing.

"Hakuryu, we need to get to the next town quickly." Sanzo said to Hakuryu. "Kyu!" Hakuryu moved away from them and transformed into a vehicle. Gojyo got on with Hakkai still in his arms. Goku got on and Sanzo approached him. "Take her. I'll drive." Goku nodded and carefully got his one-chan in his lap.

---------------------------

You see an image of Reika inside the ice. A black surrounding surrounded her. Slowly it became blurry and red paint was everywhere…

"I know you're awake. Come on. Open your eyes." Hakkai opened his eyes and saw red hair. "Gojyo…" The red haired smiles. "I knew you were awake." He whispered. Hakkai sighed and closed his eyes again. "Don't think about it. We got her back." Hakkai opened his eyes and stared at Gojyo.

"She's on the other room… but she's still sleeping." Gojyo whispered. Hakkai stood up from bed and looked at his self. "Thanks for changing my clothes." He was wearing a pink long sleeved shirt and pants. "It was nothing." Gojyo smiled and went out of the room.

He followed but Gojyo went on the other direction… meaning he's going out. Hakkai slowly walked near the door and pushed it open. "Sanzo, Goku." He whispered. "Hakkai! You scared us! I thought you'll never wake up!" Goku shouted as he hugged Hakkai. "Maa maa… How long did I sleep?" He smiled and Goku moved away from him. "Two days." Goku replied.

"Goku." The two looked up at Sanzo. "Let's go." He said as he walked towards the door. "Eh?" Then he was pulled with his collar. "Sanzo!" Goku shouted and Sanzo closed the door. Hakkai smiled and turned to look at the bed. _Her hair's blue again. He approached her and he sat down on the stool on its side._

He stared at her peaceful face. He leaned towards her. Suddenly he felt two arms surround his neck. "Hakkai…" She whispered. "Would you lie down beside me?" He moved towards her and lay beside her. He faced her. Her arm moved to his waist and her face leaned on his chest. "It's feels so warm and comfortable beside you…" She whispered. Hakkai moved his hand and placed it around her with his other hand under her. "Would you sleep beside me… always?"

"If you like… I will…" He closed his eyes. "Forever?" She looked up at him and he opened his green eyes to meet blue eyes. "Yes… Forever…" He leaned down and kissed her.

***THIS      CONTAINS      SEX      SCENES      !      !      !***

****

They rolled and Hakkai was on top of Reika. Reika opened her lips to let Hakkai's tongue pass through. She didn't know what to do. She just did what he was doing. They explored each other's mouth and Reika began to moved her hands inside Hakkai's shirt.

She pulled it up, they parted just to let the shirt through, and their lips found each other again. Hakkai moved his hand and unbuttoned her blouse. He parted it and slid his hand on her side. She moaned as she was tickled with Hakkai's movement. Hakkai moved his hands under her and lifted her body up. He blouse fell exposing her milky white body.

He lowered his kiss to her neck, began to remove her skirt and her underwear. Reika left Hakkai's chest, moved down to his pants, and moved it down and with the help of her legs, off him. He moved to her ears and kissed it. "I'm not sure if you want to do this. We better stop… for now…" She giggled. "I'd love that… For now…"

"Could we stay like this?"

"Like what?"

"Happy… and together?"

"Yes."

They stayed in their position until they fell asleep.

---------------------------

ShinuTsuki: I'd like to end that now… Short but it was fun… From this chapter everything is planned… BWAHAHAHAHAHA!

REVIEWS!

COMMENTS!

REVIEWS!

COMMENTS!

REVIEWS!


	6. Chapter six: Reika's thoughts :POV:

This chapter is awesome…

---------------------------

The next morning everyone went out of their rooms to get breakfast. It was six-forty-five. "Ohayo!" Goku shouted as he saw everyone outside their doors. "Oi, Hakkai…" Hakkai turned to whom it was and he smiled. "I hope you didn't do anything tricky last night… eh?" Hakkai smiled as Gojyo placed his hand on his shoulder and whispered some words which made Hakkai as red as Gojyo's hair.

"I'm hungry… Let's get some food! I'm hungry!" 'Thwack' "Urusai! Baka-zaru!" Goku turned to Sanzo with tears flowing from his eyes. _Nothing ever changes. "Saaaanzo… I'm hungry." Before Sanzo could hit him again… "Let's stop that now. Ok?"  I butted in as I walked out of my room. Goku disappeared._

"Where's Goku?" I asked. Sanzo placed his head in his palm. I looked down and saw Goku pointing out on our hands. "Hakkai… Does this means…" Gojyo whispered and Hakkai blushed again as he bowed his head. "One-chan… Does this mean you're taken?" I blushed furiously as Hakkai's grip on my hand tightened. "I think so… but I'm not quite sure." I said as I slowly looked up from Goku to Hakkai.

Sanzo passed by us. "Let's go!" He shouted as he went down the stairs. "Hai hai! 'Sanzo-sama'." Gojyo and Goku followed. Goku was jumping with joy. _I'm__ still not sure about this… but I'll enjoy every moment while it lasts. I walked towards the stairs and pulled Hakkai._

As we got down the stairs, Sanzo, Gojyo and Goku were already at the door. _I know I have a family now. We all walked out of the hotel and followed Gojyo to the restaurant that he found._

Hakkai's hand slipped out of my hand. I looked back at him and then I felt a hand on my waist. He smiled at me and I returned the smile. "You two. Stop all the mushy-mushy. We're here." Gojyo said as he entered the door of the restaurant. We followed. _I will not let them go. _

I watched at everyone as they ate their food. _I have never been so welcomed. It is nice to have a family. "Is something the matter?" I looked up to find Hakkai's worried eyes. __I have never seen someone like this. "I'm okay. Just eat." I smiled. He continued eating and I smiled. __Since I came to them…__ I never had a single sad day. I'm always happy… and they're happy. Sanzo fired his gun… again. Goku and Gojyo were fighting over food… again._

Hakkai stood up on his seat and my gaze followed him. He went to the other men on the other side of the table and asked if they were all right since Sanzo just fired his gun. I smiled as Hakkai returned to his seat and held out my hand. _If I have to…__ I'll give them my life… Aki and Yuri were playing with Hakuryu. They seemed to be having fun._

Gojyo stood up from his seat as he saw a woman out of the door. He followed the woman. Sanzo called out for the bill and he handed out the golden card.

When the paying was done Sanzo, Goku, Hakkai and I went out. Gojyo was already waiting outside, smiling. This means he was successful with the woman. Hakkai sweat dropped. Hakuryu turned into the jeep again and Sanzo was the first one in. Followed by Gojyo and Goku. Suddenly I felt two arms holding me and lifted me up to the jeep. I sat down on the middle of the kappa and the zaru.

I smiled at Hakkai as he sat down on his seat and drive Hakuryu.

---------------------------

_It has been a month since I met them. I noticed that nothing changed… when I was watching them from up above and when I watch them by their side. They're still the merrily gang that once lived up in the heavens and lost their memories. I knew I was right about going down here. To be with Hakkai._

_I've__ loved him since the day I met him in heaven. I fell in love with his eyes that was full of sadness and pain. I wanted to lift him up from his sorrow but I couldn't do that… because I knew he won't let me. _

_He left to go down to the mortals. Since then I've watched him… day and night… twenty-four hours a day… seven days a week… I grew weaker and weaker… since I'm not a pure goddess. I lacked concentration on my work. I didn't do anything else but sat at the pond watching him._

_One day…__ Kanzeon summoned me. She said she wanted to talk… but she erased my memory… since then I forgot about Hakkai or Gono… However, sometimes when I see him through Kanzeon's pond, I knew there was something my heart tells me._

_Since then…__ I've bothered every gods and goddesses that I knew… I asked them everything about him. They didn't know anything… I was losing hope. _

_I locked myself inside my room…_

_After a few days Kanzeon came to my room. She started to apologize and I didn't understand. She touched my forehead and suddenly I felt warm._

_I saw a long haired man with deep sad emerald eyes. My head hurts but I fought the pain… I wanted to know who he was… but the flashback stopped. I opened my eyes._

_Kanzeon__ whispered to follow her and I did. She led me to a room full of water. She made me stood on a circle. Suddenly there was a blue light that surrounds me. Kanzeon told me everything that she planned… and when I couldn't hear anything I slowly opened my eyes… I was serving in a restaurant._

_The door opened and I looked for who it was. I saw him… I saw him… I saw him… I wanted to some closer nut I remember the plan…_

_Everything went well… That's why I'm with him now…_

_---------------------------_


	7. Chapter seven: Hakkai's thoughts :POV:

REVIEWS!

---------------------------

_We're__ in another town… We've been here for three days now… Sanzo said there was something wrong with this town and he wanted to figure it out. "Sanzo!" I called out as the monk hits Goku with his fan while shouting 'Baka-zaru.'. "What?" He looked up to me. "Have you figured out something about this town?" I asked._

_This might not be the perfect time but I have to ask. He sat down and lit a cigarette. "Nothing." "Hey!" I smiled as Gojyo came running to the door. "How's the town today?" I asked. "I think women here have an addiction to sex!" He shouted. __Finally.__ I gave out a relieved sigh. Sanzo stood up and arranged his robe. "Let's check it out."_

"Demo, Sanzo. It's late." I debated. He looked at me. "I think you forgot that Reika is still out." That got me. _I forgot that they know about us. I smiled. "Don't smile. We have to look for her." Sanzo said as he walked out of the room, followed by Gojyo and Goku. I sighed and followed them with Hakuryu on my shoulder._

---------------------------

Outside, the town's people were outside their houses talking with their opposite sexes. Some were kissing and some were doing things that they should do in private places. A woman approached me. "Excuse me but can I talk to you?" I nodded.

The woman walked towards a small street and I followed her. She stopped and looked at me. She walked nearer. She touched my chest and I walked backwards. She leaned up at me and kissed me. I didn't know what to do. _What if Reika see this?__ I pushed her away from me. "Please don't touch me again." The woman frowned and walked away._

I turned around and looked up. _Did I just saw blue hair? I ran back to the hotel. I saw Gojyo. "Where are the others?" I asked. "They're upstairs. Reika came and we decided to go in. Sanzo told me to wait for you." I nodded and we went in._

Gojyo opened the door to their room. I looked around but I didn't find what I was looking for. _Reika.__ "If you're looking for Reika, she's in your room." Sano said from his bed._

I closed the door and walked towards the next door. I inhaled and exhaled. I opened the door and I saw her lying on the bed with her back facing me. I closed the door and walked towards her. I lay down on the bed beside her. I faced her back.

Minutes passed and I couldn't stop myself any more. I pulled her body down the bed and I was on top of her. I looked into her eyes. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Nothing." She looked away from me. _I know she saw me. I slowly leaned on her and rested my head on the left side of hers. "Speak to me." I whined._

I felt her arms encircling my neck. "I love you." She whispered. I raised my head to face her. She leaned up to me and kissed me. I closed my eyes and kissed her back.

**Contains    Sex    Scene   !****     !     !**

****

****

My tongue got past her lips and it played with hers. I unbuttoned her blouse and removed it. I removed my lips from hers and continued down her neck. My hand reached her breast and I massaged it. She moaned. She tore my t-shirt and threw it to the floor.

I moved my lips back to her red lips. I began to remove her skirt as she undid my pants. We were both naked. She moved her lips to my ears. "Take me." She whispered.

I slowly entered her. I felt her barrier stopping me. "This will hurt." I whispered. "I know." I continued to enter her and I felt her arms tightening around my neck. Once I've entered her I pulled back and entered her again. I kept on repeating that until I heard her moaning.

"I'm coming." I whispered. I spilled my seeds inside her. 

**DONE**

"I hope you know what this will do…" I whispered as I pulled out of her and lay down beside her. She opened her eyes and she smiled. "I know." She said as she moved closer to me. I hugged her.

---------------------------

The next morning, I woke up and found her eyes watching me. "Good morning." She greeted. "Good morning." She stood up and helped me to stand up. "Take a bath." She smiled as she pushed me towards the shower room. "Hai-hai." I took a bath and got out wearing my usual green top, pants and a white sash.

She smiled at me and I smile back. "Hakuryu is downstairs with Aki and Yuri." She told me. I approached her and held her hand. She opened the door and pulled me out. "We have to get out of this town." Sanzo irritatingly said. "Maa maa. Aren't you the one who insisted that we stay here?" I sarcastically said.

He shrugged and lit a cigarette. Goku and Gojyo soon came out of the door. "Food!" Goku whined. "Don't you have anything better to say, stupid monkey?" Gojyo said as he walked down the stairs. "Why you perverted-red-cockroach!" Goku ran towards Gojyo. We smiled as we followed the two and Sanzo walked while cursing the two.

---------------------------

_Sometimes I wonder why I've fallen for her. Even if I don't know her whole past… It feels like I've known her. Sanzo said it might be from a dream or a past life._

_Sometimes she acts as if she doesn't know anything about me but I know she knows what I've done in my past. She doesn't talk about it because she knows about it._

_I've__ taken her… her virginity and her soul. She said 'take me' and I did. Whenever she asks me to take her I know something was wrong with her. It was either she's jealous of something or she needs my comforting. _

_I don't know why she prefers me to the others. I have a dark past and it's full of blood. I asked her once why she chose me. She smiled and told me…_

**_'Coz you bring out the best in me'_**

**_'Like no one else can do'_**

**_'That's why I'm by your side'_**

**_'That's why I love you'__._**

_We talked about Kana. She said she does not care if I still love Kana more than I love her… that made me think. After that, Kana appeared on my dream. She told me 'well done' and then she disappeared. On the next day, I told her so many things and the words that made her cry were… _

**__**

**_'I'll be here until eternity last… I will love you till forever pass…'_**

**__**

**__**

---------------------------

I hope you liked that…

This might be the last chapter… It depends on you, readers.

If you want me to continue, but I must receive reviews more than ten about continuing this.

**Reviews!!!**


End file.
